Specialized containers are known for all manner of food products. Containers, such as egg cartons, may include specialized areas or compartments that are shaped in a manner that is complimentary to the food product. Other containers, such as lunch boxes, may be more generic in form, which enables them to carry a wide variety of food items. Some containers, lunch boxes again being one example, include provisions for carrying other containers. This configuration allows for a first type of food product, such as a liquid, to be placed in an inner container, and for the inner container and other types of food products to be carried together within the outer container. Accessing the contents of the inner container typically requires removing the inner container from the outer container.